Ishtaros
| image = | race = Ancient Greater Fiend | affiliation = Vigoor Emperor | rank = "Captivating Goddess", Greater Fiend of the Vigoor Empire | debut = Ninja Gaiden: Hurricane Pack 2}} Ishtaros (太古代重鬼卿イシュタロス Tai kodai jū oni kyō Ishutarosu; Ancient Greater Fiend Ishtaros) is the Greater Fiend of Creation, and twin sister of Nicchae, the Ancient Greater Fiend of Destruction; those who inherit their blood are destined to turn to Fiends during the Fiendish Awakening. A wall mural of her and Nicchae could be found inside the Dworku Monastery in Tairon. She serves as a side antagonist in Ninja Gaiden Sigma and Ninja Gaiden Sigma Plus, and one of the main antagonists in Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword. History One of the Five Greater Fiends of the Holy Vigoor Empire alongside Doku, Nicchae, Marbus, and Alma; Ishtaros was one of the most powerful beings in Vigoorian mythology, being considered the goddess of creation. She was worshiped alongside her sister. Plot ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' Under Doku's command, she and her sister Nicchae fought against Rachel and captured her for the Fiendish Awakening. ''Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword'' Six months after the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ishtaros had Obaba search for the Eye of the Dragon only to discover that the Hayabusa shrine maiden, Momiji, had it fused it into her soul. She takes Momiji to the Gates of Hell to lure in Ryu Hayabusa and acquire the remaining seven Dark Dragonstones in order to resurrect the Holy Vigoor Emperor. Powered by the seven Dragonstones and the Dragonstone embedded in her crown, she easily defeated Ryu Hayabusa in front of a horrified Momiji leading to the Eye of the Dragon emerging from her and joining the Dragon Sword, giving Ryu the power to fight back. Eventually their plan to revive the Vigoor Emperor was botched when Ishtaros was absorbed into the Dark Dragon Cocoon, inevitably leading to the battle between Ryu and the Dark Dragon itself and the final death of the Vigoor Emperor. Abilities and Powers *'Arena Swing': Ishtaros uses her whip arm to grapple onto one of the big rusty chains around the arena, then she swings all around it and comes back with a cannon drill kick. *'Speedy Attacks': Ishtaros is one of the, if not the fastest opponents faced in the first Ninja Gaiden. She uses her whip, nails and boots to beat her opponent into submission *'Psychic Laser': When her prey is at a distance, Ishtaros utilizes a supremely powerful laser with her mind. *'Telekinesis': As witnessed in the events of Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword, Ishtaros is able to use telekinesis to steal the Dark Dragonstones from Ryu. *'Teleportation': Ishtaros is capable of traversing spacetime through teleportation. Trivia * Ishtaros is the Ninja Gaiden incarnation of Ishtar, the Babylonian and Assyrian Goddess of Love, Sex and War. In the story of her descent into the underworld, she is accompanied by demons called Galla. *Seemingly Alma and Rachel are modern day counterparts to Nicchae and Ishtaros respectively; with Alma and Nicchae being extremely similar in Fiend form, while Rachel's attire and whip affiliation are similar to Ishtaros'. While it is unknown how Rachel would look like as a Fiend, it's not a stretch to think she might look similar to Ishtaros Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Evil Deities Category:Characters Category:Boss Battles Category:Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Vigoorian characters Category:Deceased